Sirius?
by Last-Heir Black
Summary: akhir akhir ini Sirius melamun. James yang menyadari hal itu terheran-heran, "tak biasanya dia seperti itu" gumam James


Hey, ini fic pertama-ku di FFn. kalo jelek dimaklumi ya ^^

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Harry Potter dan segala tetek bengeknya bukan punya-ku. aku hanya punya alur cerita-nya.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>-o0o-<strong>

Seorang anak laki-laki terlihat sangat senang menyusuri jalanan di Diagon Alley. Dia, Sirius Orion Black akan memulai tahun pertamanya di Hogwarts, sekolah sihir ternama di Britania Raya. Banyak lulusan Hogwarts yang telah sukses dalam karirnya, menjadi Auror, Penyembuh, dll. Orangtua Sirius, Orion Black dan Walburga Black juga bersekolah disana dulunya.

Sirius telah membeli semua keperluannya, dari jubah, pet, wand,dll. Ia hanya menunggu besok, hari keberangkatannya menuju Hogwarts. Mereka kembali ke Grimmauld Place melalui jaringan floo.

"Sirius, kau yakin akan membawa semua ini besok?" Tanya Walburga sesampai di Grimmauld Place

"tentu, Mum. Aku pasti memerlukannya nanti" jawab Sirius mengemasi barang-barangnya

"oh, aku tidak sabar menunggu besok" gumam Sirius.

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Sirius melompat dari kasurnya dan berteriak-teriak "aku siap. Aku siap. Hogwaartttttttssss, I'm comiiiiiiiiiinggggg"

Walburga hanya memutar bola matanya melihat tingkah Sirius yang –agak Hyperactive. Orion Black heran mengenai sikap anaknya yang entah darimana sama sekali tidak mencerminkan sikap PureBlood-nya. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing, toh, masih anak-anak.

"Sirius! Kemari sebentar" panggil Orion

"ya, dad! Ada apa?" Sirius berseri-seri

"sudah kau persiapkan? Jubah, wand, pet? Sudah kau urus?" Tanya Orion

"sudah, Dad. Nih, coba saja periksa. Aku mau mandi dulu" Sirius menyerahkan kopernya

"astaga, jadi kau belum mandi? Cepat mandi sana! Jika kau ketinggalan kereta nanti, Dad tidak akan tanggung jawab"

Sirius nyengir mendengar ceramah ayahnya. Dia segera pergi ke kamar mandi, dia juga tak ingin ketinggalan kereta kan?

Setelah semuanya beres, mereka bersiap-siap pergi ke stasiun King's Cross. Regulus, adik Sirius juga ikut mengantarkan. Peron 9 ¾ adalah tujuannya, tempat yang menghubungkan antara dunia penyihir dan dunia muggle. Banyak orang yang berlalu lalang disana. Setelah memastikan bahwa tidak ada muggle, Orion mengajak keluarganya menembus palang. Dimulai dari Sirius, Walburga dan Regulus, dan terakhir Orion.

Mereka telah melihat Hogwarts Express, kereta api model kuno yang berwarna merah tua. Banyak penyihir disana yang mengantar putra-putri mereka ataupun saudara mereka sendiri.

"Sirius, sekali lagi aku tanya, kau yakin akan membawa ini semua?" tanya Walburga

"tentu, Mum. Nah, sekarang aku masuk dulu. Bye, Mum. Bye, Dad." Sirius mencium Mum dan Dad-nya

"aku tidak kau anggap. Sedari tadi aku berdiri disini, tak kau lihat ya?" Regulus cemberut

Sirius terperangah. "eh? Oh, maafkan aku Regulus, aku tidak tahu kau ada disana." Ucapan Sirius menambah kesal adiknya

Regulus memukul bahu Sirius. "dasar kau ini! Yasudah, aku tidak mau menjadi adikmu lagi!" Regulus berteriak

"hey, aku Cuma bercanda. Mana mungkin aku melupakan adikku yang 'manis' ini?" Sirius nyengir

"kau sebut aku 'manis' sekali lagi. Ku mantrai kau!" Regulus tertawa

"coba saja. Kau kan belum punya wand!" ejek Sirius

"berarti aku harus menunggu 2 tahun lagi. Kalau begitu, tunggu aku di Hogwarts, Siri." Regulus menghambur ke pelukan kakaknya

"akan kutunggu, Regie. Nah, sekarang aku harus pergi. Selamat tinggal."

Sirius masuk ke dalam kereta. Tak lama setelah itu kereta mulai bergerak meninggalkan stasiun. Sirius melambai-lambai dari kereta. Dia melihat Regulus menangis, Sirius hanya memberi pandangan tunggu-aku-di-rumah dan kutunggu-kau-di-hogwarts. Semakin lama, kereta bergerak semakin jauh. Regulus sudah tidak tampak lagi. Sirius menyusuri kereta untuk mencari kompartemen. Tak ada yang kosong, kecuali kompartemen paling ujung yang berisi Bellatrix-sepupunya beserta teman-teman Slytherinnya yang sinting. Dia bergidik memikirkan akan sekompartemen dengan Bellatrix.

BRUKKK..

Sirius terjatuh ditubruk orang, terdengar suara perempuan memaki-maki dan suara laki-laki yang mengaduh kesakitan.

"jauh-jauh sana! Sekali lagi kau menggangguku! Kumantrai kau!" teriak Lily Evans, perempuan berambut merah gelap

Sirius bangkit. James Potter, laki-laki berambut hitam acak-acakan hanya nyengir dan berkata "ayolah, baby. Sekompartemen denganku ya"

Perempuan itu murka. STUPEFY !

Hap, mantra itu tepat kena di dada James. Dia pingsan dan menubruk Sirius.

"hey, kau memantrainya!" ujar Sirius panic

"kau temannya? Ha! Selamatkan dia kalau begitu!" Lily meniggalkan Sirius yang melongo keheranan

Sirius menatap semua orang yang melihat, berharap akan ada seseorang yang menolongnya. Tapi tak ada satupun orang yang memedulikannya. Orang-orang hanya menatap jijik ke arah laki-laki yang baru saja terkena Stupefy itu.

"dia kenapa?" tanya seseorang yang berambut coklat muda, Remus John Lupin

"oh, tolong aku. Dia terkena Stupefy, aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyadarkannya." Sirius kembali panic

"oh, begitu. ENNERVATE!" ujar Remus

Laki-laki itu bangun, menatap ke sekelilingnya dan kemudian –nyengir. Dia terlihat sangat gembira.

"hei, terimakasih telah menolongku." Ujarnya kepada Sirius

"terimakasih telah menubrukku." Ujar Sirius sinis "dan- yang menolongmu bukan aku, tapi dia" Sirius mengedik ke laki-laki berambut coklat itu

"hehe, maaf kawan. Ah ya, terimakasih si-rambut-coklat." Ujar James pada Remus

"panggil aku Remus." Ujarnya sambil senyum

"ah, terimakasih Remus. Ayo kita ke kompartemenku, aku Cuma sendirian disana. " James mengajak Remus dan Sirius

Mereka berjalan menuju kompartemen yang telah disediakan James. Mereka masuk dan mengobrol.

"jadi, kau Remus?" tanya James

"yup. Aku Remus John Lupin, cukup panggil aku dengan Remus. Kalian sendiri?" tanya Remus

"aku James Potter, panggil aku James, putra Charlus Potter dan Dorea Black. Aku anak tunggal." Ujar James

Sirius dan Remus serentak berkata APA? Dan saling melirik. "kau dulu" kata Sirius.

"kau seorang Potter? Potter dan Black? Wow, itu kan termasuk PureBlood yang sudah tua." Remus berbinar-binar

James terlihat membusungkan dada. "yup, aku seorang turunan Potter dan Black, keluarga PureBlood yang tua."

Remus menatap Sirius dengan sekarang-giliran-kau. Sedangkan James menatap dengan kau-sendiri-kenapa-terkejut.

"ehm, baiklah. Aku Sirius Orion Black, panggil aku Sirius. Putra sulung dari Orion dan Walburga Black," ujar Sirius mantap

Lagi-lagi Remus berkata "APA? Kau seorang Black? Wow."

"hey, kita saudara, mate." James menepuk pundak Sirius

Sirius nyengir. "semua PureBlood bersaudara kan?"

Remus takjub sekaligus sedih. Dia sendiri tidak mengetahui status darahnya, bahkan mengetahui nama orangtuanya saja tidak. Sirius dan James yang menyadari perubahan air muka Remus terheran-heran.

"Remus, kau kenapa?" tanya James hati-hati

"ah, tidak." Remus tersenyum

Remus tersenyum.

-**o0o**-

"padfoot?" panggil James

Sirius tak menghiraukan panggilan James. Pemuda itu menatap kosong kea rah kakinya.

"padfoot? Kau oke?" tanya James

Masih diam. Sirius tak bergeming.

"oii SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" teriak James kesal karena tidak dihiraukan

"eh?" Sirius tersadar dari lamunannya. "ada apa Prongs?"

James memutar bola matanya. "ayo ke aula. Sebentar lagi makan malam."

"apa? Secepat itu? Kita masih di kereta, Prongs" Sirius terkejut

James terperangah "astaga, Pads. Kita sudah 2minggu disini. Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Sirius melihat sekelilingnya. Benar, dia tidak di kereta sekarang, dia berada di kamarnya, di Ruang Rekreasi Gryffindor. Sirius terbelalak, dia mencubit pipi kirinya. Dia tidak bermimpi.

"pads? Kau oke?" tanya James hati-hati

"ayo kita makan" ajak Sirius

Kedua pemuda itu turun dari kamar mereka menuju Aula Besar untuk makan malam. James mengerling Sirius, "tak biasanya dia seperti ini" gumam James.

* * *

><p>nah? gimana?<p>

Review. review..

tolong kritik dan sarannya ya..


End file.
